Moscú 2042
Moscú 2042 (en ruso: Москва́ 2042, Moskva 2042) es una novela publicada en 1986 (y traducida al inglés en 1987) por Vladímir Voinóvich. En este libro, el alter ego del autor viaja hacia el futuro, donde ve cómo se ha construido el comunismo en Moscú: al principio, se ve como un gobierno exitoso, pero avanzando la trama, se ve que aquella utopía no es lo que parece. Voinovich escribió este libro en 1982. Resumen de la trama El escritor ruso Kartsev, quién vive en Múnich en 1982 (al igual que el propio Voinovich), viaja en el tiempo hacia el Moscú del año 2042. Después de la "Gran Revolución de Agosto", el nuevo líder referenciado como el "genialísimo" ha cambiado la Unión Soviética...hasta cierto punto. Después de que el sueño de Vladimir Lenin de la revolución mundial fuese reducida a la teoría de Joseph Stalin a "socialismo en un solo país", el ganialísimo ha decidido comenzar desde la construcción del "comunismo en una sola ciudad", comenzando con Moscú. izquierda|miniaturadeimagen|180x180px|CPGB – El Partido Comunista de la Seguridad Estatal (mezcla entre el [[escudo de la Unión Soviética y la KGB)]] La ideología ha cambiado un poco, hacia una mezcla entre marxismo-leninismo y ortodoxia rusa (el genialísimo es también el Patriarca de aquella iglesia). El país está gobernado por El Partido Comunista de Seguridad Estatal (CPGB), una fusión entre el Partido Comunista y la KGB. La decadencia que ha sufrido la URSS ha empeorado. El resto de la Unión soviética, donde la población apenas sobrevive, ha sido separada por una especie de muro de Berlín del "paraíso" de Moscú, donde se ha realizado el comunismo. Dentro del mundo, todos el mundo obtiene todo por el principio comunista, "de cada cual según sus capacidades, a cada cual según sus necesidades", aunque sus necesidades no son decididas por ellos mismos, sino por el Genialísimo. La mayoría de las personas poseen "necesidades ordinarias", pero un selecto grupo posee "necesidades extraordinarias". Para el primer grupo mencionado, su vida es melancólica, a pesar de vivir en la República de Moscú. La situación llega a tal grado de desesperación, que la gente se arroja a los brazos del libertador, un escritor disidente y conocido de Kartsev, el eslavófilo Sim Karnavalov (una burla aparente de Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn), quién ingresa a Moscú montado en un caballo blanco, y se autoproclama zar, bajo el nombre de Serafín I. De esta forma, el comunismo se abandona, y la sociedad vuelve a convertirse en una autocracia feudal. Recepción Esta novela es considerada como una obra maestra dentro de la sátira distópica. Algunos (incluyendo Voinovich) consideraron la novela como profética. |autor= y |apellido= redundantes (ayuda) Categoría:Wikipedia:Páginas con referencias con parámetros redundantes Bibliografía * Fletcher, M.D. (1989). [https://journals.lib.unb.ca/index.php/IFR/article/download/13991/15073 "Sátira del ''consumidor de Voinovich en 2042"] (PDF, descarga inmediata). International Fiction Review 16 (2): 106–108. Archivado desde la fuente original, el 11 de marzo de 2016. '' * Gottlieb, Erika (2001). fiction returns from exile: dystopian vision with a sneer: Voinovich's Moscow 2042, Aksyonov's The Island of Crimea, Dalos's 1985, and Moldova's Hitler in Hungary". "La ficción especulativa vuelve del exilio: visión distópica con una sonrisa burlona: Moscú 2042, de Voinovich, la Isla de Crimea de Aksyonov, 1985 de Dalo, y Hitler de Moldavia en Hungría". Ficción distópica Oriental y Occidental. McGill-Queen's Press. pp. 249-266. ISBN 0773522069. * Novikov, Tatyana (diciembre de 2000). [https://www.tandfonline.com/doi/abs/10.1080/00085006.2000.11092260 "La poética de la confrontación: carnaval en V. Voinovich, Moscú 2042]. Canadian Slavonic Papers. 42 (4): 491–505. doi:10.1080/00085006.2000.11092260.'' * Olshanskaya, Natalia (2011). "La distopía rusa en el exilio: traduciendo a Zamiatin y a Voinovich". En Baer, Brian (ed.). Contextos, subtextos y pretextos: traducción literaria en Rusia y Europa Oriental. John Benjamins Publishings. pp. 265-276. ISBN 9027287333. * Ryan-Hayes, Karen (2006). "Dystopia redux: Voinovich y Moscú 2042". Sátira rusa contemporánea: Estudio de género. Cambridge University Press. pp. 193-238. ISBN 0521026261. Véase también * La Vida y Aventuras Extraordinarias del Soldado Iván Chonkin Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://imwerden.de/cat/modules.php?name=books&pa=showbook&pid=1532 Lectura de 2 parte de Rusia 2042 de Voinivich (en ruso) ] Categoría:Novelas de 1986 Categoría:Novelas distópicas Categoría:Literatura satírica Categoría:Novelas de viajes en el tiempo Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Moscú